warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9
HOOFDSTUK 7 "Weet je zeker of hij het zal halen?" Ik keek Blauwblad onzeker aan."Natuurlijk, hij heeft niets gebroken." Miauwde die geduldig. Ik knikte en ging weer naast Roetpoot liggen. Die was in slaap gevallen toen ik het kamp binnen was gestormd, en ik kon de blikken van afschuw op de gezichten van mijn clangenoten weer zien."Minne, je moet naar buiten gaan. Vioolster wil je spreken." Zei Blauwblad. Ik knikte zacht en stond op, waarna ik het medicijnhol uitliep. Vioolster zat voor haar hol. Ik liep meteen naar haar toe, mijn hoofd vol vragen. Maar ze deed niets, alleen naar binnen gaan. Ik volgde haar en ging zitten in het zanderige hol."Minne." Begon Vioolster."Het is tijd voor jou om leerling te worden." Pijn glom in haar ogen, en ik wist helemaal niet waarom, maar dat gebeurde altijd als ze naar me keek."Ik weet nog niet wie je mentor zal zijn, maar je moet van dat halsband afkomen." Ik knikte met een blozend gezicht."Dat zal ik doen." "Je mag gaan." Vioolster had blijkbaar nog iets meer willen zeggen, maar ze had zich bedacht. Ik keek haar een tel vragend aan, en toen schoot mijn blik naar haar oortoppen. Ze hadden fijne streepjes in alle tinten grijs. Ik schraapte zo lang langs de doorns tot het halsband scheurde en in flarden op de grond viel. Een frisse bries woei nu door de plek waar het had gezeten, en het deed deugd om me vrij te voelen. Ik begroef de resten, en bedacht dat ik iets op de schrammen die ik had opgelopen moest doen. Ik liep het kamp binnen, naar het varentunneltje. Roetpoot zat verveeld een bal mos heen en weer te rollen, maar zijn gezicht klaarde op toen hij mij zag. Ik glimlachte eventjes, en ging dan zitten."Je zit onder de schrammen!" Blauwblad's ogen werden groot. Ik bloosde beschaamd."Ik moest van dat halsband afraken." Miauwde ik."Kom, ik doe er goudsbloem op." Blauwblad wenkte. Ik knikte en wachtte tot ze klaar was. Dan ging ik bij Roetpoot liggen."Alles oké?" Vroeg ik. Hij knikte."Tuurlijk. Maar volgens Blauwblad mag ik "nog niet" naar buiten." Hij legde boos zijn kop neer. Ik likte hem over zijn oren."Ach, je zal vast vlug mogen trainen!!" "Misschien." Hij zuchtte. Ik rolde met mijn ogen."Moet je echt zo humeurig zijn?!" Riep ik boos. Ik draaide me om en rende het hol uit. Roetpoot werd rood en probeerde op te staan, maar hij was niet snel genoeg, en Blauwblad duwde hem ruw terug in zijn nest."Jij blijft liggen!" Snauwde ze. Ik was opgelucht maar nog steeds boos, en liep met snelle passen door."Hé, heb je ruzie met je vriendje?" Hoonde Crémepoot toen ik langs haar rende."Kop dicht!" Snauwde ik, en liep naar de hogesteen."Ik ben van het halsband afgeraakt!" Riep ik toen ik voor de ingang zat. Vioolster kwam het hol uit. Pijn blikkerde in haar ogen. Maar toen ze sprak klonk haar stem normaal."Goed. Ik weet een mentor, het is tijd voor de ceremonie." Ze sprong op de hogesteen en riep luid: "Laten alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen voor een clanvergadering!!!" Ik ging voor de hogesteen zitten, en een blos kroop omhoog toen Roetpoot het medicijnhol uithinkte. Een blauwgrijze poot trok hem ruw terug, en mijn snorharen trilden. Blauwblad was vandaag in een strenge bui. Struikpoot, Crémepoot en Mospoot liepen soepel het leerlingenhol uit en gingen bij elkaar zitten, naast een hulststruik. Mospoot zwaaide opgewekt, Struikpoot en Crémepoot staarden verveeld naar een kever. Ik snoof even, en richtte mijn aandacht op het krijgershol. Havikneus, Klaverpoel, Haverklauw, Sintelsneeuw, Bladervlam en Roodvuur kwamen naar buiten, de andere krijgers waren op patrouille of gaan jagen. Ik keek afwachtend naar de hogesteen nadat Pimpelveder, Hartvlek en Bruinbloem, de moederkatten, naar buiten kwamen. Bruinbloem's ogen waren dof, ze was nog steeds in de rouw voor Donkerkit, die in de ochtend was gevonden. Doodgebloed, met een opengekrabt buikje. Ik schudde mijn kop en wachtte tot het stil was."Clan, oudsten, moederkatten, leerlingen, krijgers..." Begon Vioolster."Minne, de poesiepoes die we gevonden hebben bij de grens, heeft eindelijk de vrijheid om leerling te worden. Ze sliep inderdaad al in het leerlingenhol, maar nu is ze officieel leerling, en krijgt ze een eigen mentor." Vioolster glimlachte."Klaverpoel, jij hebt getoont dat je loyaal en trouw bent, jij zal je eerste leerling krijgen. Van nu af aan zal jij Minne's mentor zijn." Klaverpoel glimlachte en raakt mijn neus aan. Ze leek allesinds erg aardig. Na een knipoog naar mij ging ze weer een eindje naar achteren."Minne, jij hebt recht op een leerlingennaam, tot op de dag dat je je krijgersnaam hebt verdient zal je bekentstaan als-" "STOP!" Het kwam er uit voor ik het doorhad. Nu moest ik wel verder, heel de clan staarde me aan."Wat?" Vioolster keek me vragend aan."Ik-ik moet met je praten." Ik wachtte tot Vioolster haar hol binnenging, en volgde haar dan."Wat is er?" Vroeg Vioolster vriendelijk. Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer."Ik wil mijn naam houden, dat is de naam die mijn moeder me gegeven heeft, ze is gestorven drie dagen na de geboorte van mij en mijn zusje, en mijn zusje stierf een dag later. Ik wil tenminste één herinnering houden van mijn jeugd, ik weet nog dat ze mijn oren likte, en dat ik in de warme welving van haar lichaam lag, en de geur van melk was overal..." Mijn stem stierf weg. Tranen blonken in Vioolster's ogen. Toen ze begon te spreken brak haar stem."Minne, dat was een leugen. Ik ben je moeder." HOOFDSTUK 8 Mijn hart sloeg een tel over, zodat het leek alsof ik een diep, donker gat viel. Mijn ogen werden glazig terwijl ik Vioolster aanstaarde, maar ik zag haar bijna niet. Mijn ogen flikkerden."Nee..." Al die tijd dat ik haar gemist had, al die tijd dat Fiora, die zelf nog zo jong was, voor me had moeten zorgen, al die leugens, en mijn vader die ik nooit gekend had, en al die keren dat ik naar het woud staarde en me afvroeg waar mijn moeder nu was, of ze over mij waakte, en dat ze nu voor mijn zusje zorgde... Nog steeds in schok sloot ik mijn ogen. Dat verklaarde de streepjes op de oren. Die van Vioolster waren grijs, de mijne waren bruin. Ik was vast een mengeling van vader en moeder."Je vader was een poesiepoes. Ik werd verliefd op hem toen ik als jonge krijger, Vioolbloem, langs de grens liep." Vioolster's stem klonk wezenloos, en ze staarde met doffe ogen naar de grond."De clan ontdekte het, en hij werd doodgekrabt door woeste clangenoten. Ik was zwanger van zijn jongen. Bij het gruwelijke nieuws dat hij aan het sterven was bij de grens, ging ik naar hem toe. Hij zei dat ik voor de kittens moest zorgen. Hij zei dat hij trots op ze zou zijn. En dat hij eeuwig over ons zou waken. Hij stierf aan de wonden." Haar stem was niet meer dan een fluistering."Hij was de broer van Karen en haar zus, Dria, jij kent ze zeker?" Mijn hart verbrokkelde nog meer."Karen werd geraakt door een pijl toen we een tweeling gingen zoeken..." Fluisterde ik. Vioolster antwoordde niet."Ik ging naar Karen en Dria, ze zeiden dan een jonge poesiepoes genaamd Fiora voor jou zou kunnen zorgen, dat ze erg zorgzaam voor kittens was. Maar het was een droogte. Jij overleefde het bijna niet, je zusje was ook al zo zwak. Toen ik eindelijk bij Fiora aankwam, kon ze je zusje niet meenemen. Ze stierf, daar, bij mij. Ze stierf waar ze geboren was." Ik opende mijn ogen weer."Maar waarom?" Vroeg ik zwakjes."Waarom heb je me achtergelaten?" Vioolster's tranen drupten op de grond."De clan wou geen halfbloedjes. De leider, Duisterster, heeft je broertje vermoord." Het beeld van de grijze kater die Donkerkit vermoordde kwam weer omhoog."Later, toen dat ontdekt werd, werd hij verbannen door de Sterrenclan zelf. Ze ontnamen hem zijn negen levens en stuurden hem het woud uit. Hij haatte kittens uit de grond van zijn hart." "En hij heeft Donkerkit vermoord." Vulde ik aan. Vioolster's ogen werden groot."Ik was er bij." Mijn stem was zo zacht dat je hem nauwelijks kon horen."Mijn broer, Dorpels, stond erop dat ik jou en je zusje zou verdrinken in de beek. Ik heb jullie naar Fiora gebracht, me insprekend dat dit het beste was. Ik vertrok met twee kittens, en kwam met één terug. Ik zei dat ik jou had kunnen verdrinken, maar dat de andere doodging van de droogte. De beek was ook erg laag, het was net genoeg om een kitten in de verdrinken. De doodsoorzaak van je zusje werd herkend, ze geloofden me. Maar ik was woedend. Ik wou wraak. Ik wou Dorpels vermoorden uit de grond van mijn hart. Maar dan zou mijn reputatie als commandant vernietigd worden. Ik wou niet worden zoals Duisterster. De clan vergaf me mijn fout om met je vader om te gaan, en ik werd na de dood van Bergster leider. Het geluk kwam vlug. Duisterster vermoordde Dorpels toen die aan de rand van de territoria een aanval op de Windclan hield, Duisterster greep zijn kans en glipte stiekem het strijdgewoel in om Donderclankatten af te maken." Vioolster stopte met spreken. En ik voelde een brandende pijn op de plaats van mijn hart. HOOFDSTUK 9 "Ik vergeef het je. Maar ik wil niet de er ooit iemand iets van weet." Vioolster's ogen vulden zich opnieuw met tranen, dit keer van dankbaarheid."En het is goed, je mag je naam houden." Ik knikte zwijgzaam, en liep het leidershol weer uit."Minne!! Minne, kom op!!!" Roetpoot strompelde naar me toe, en ik keek hem geïrriteerd aan."Wat?!"Snauwde ik. Roetpoot haalde hijgend adem."Oké, oké, sorry... ik ben gewoon een humeurige oudste," Hijgde hij. Ik snorde."Ik vergeef het je." Hoeveel keer had ik dat al niet gezegd? Moest ik Crémepoot straks ook nog gaan vergeven??? Ik schudde lachend mijn kop."Zullen we jagen? Je ziet er al veel beter uit." Roetpoot knikte opgelucht."Van Blauwblad kon ik even naar buiten, maar dat was volgens mij eerder omdat-" "Omdat je lastig was?" Raadde ik lachend."Ja, inderdaad." Snorde Roetpoot."Kom, we vragen het aan onze mentors." Miauwde ik. We liepen vlug naar Klaverpoel en Klauwvacht toe."Mogen we even gaan jagen?" Vroeg ik hoopvol. Klaverpoel knikte."Natuurlijk, de clan kan best meer prooi gebruiken." Klauwvacht knikte instemmend. Ik glimlachte breed, gaf Roetpoot een por, en we liepen door."Het woud is echt mooi tijdens Groenblad." Snorde ik genietend."Ja, zullen we naar de slangenrotsen gaan? Als we goed uitkijken zullen we geen last hebben van slangen, er is daarachter een beschut openplekje met een beek waar er veel prooi is." Stelde Roetpoot voor. Ik knikte."Dat is goed." We zetten het op een snelle draf, en de koele bries streek door onze vachten."Haha, dit is heerlijk." Snorde ik. En dan waren we er. De slangerotsen waren opgebouwd uit zandsteen, dik en rotsblokkerig, overal klimop tegen de wanden. Het was best mooi. Verderop lag een adder te bakken in de zon."Daar moeten we voor uitkijken, kijk steeds om je heen. De adders die hier leven zijn dodelijk." Waarschuwde Roetpoot. Ik knikte een beetje geschrokken, en volgde Roetpoot het lange stuk over de slangerotsen."We zijn er bijna." Miauwde hij."Wacht even hier, ik moet eerst iets doen." Ik keek hem achterdochtig aan, maar ging toch zitten. Roetpoot verdween in de bosjes. Ik stond vlug op, volgde hem zo stil als ik kon, en keek stiekem toe hoe hij op een open plek ging zitten alsof hij ergens op wachtte. Dan stapte een mooie, bleekgouden poes tevoorschijn. Haar ogen waren grijzig wit, en haar gezicht klaarde op toen ze Roetpoot zag."Roetpoot! Ik heb je zo gemist!!" Riep ze blij. Mijn hart kreeg een vreemd gevoel, alsof het koorts had, maar dat was een rare gedachte. Het leek eerder alsof er giftanden in geboord werden, en dag het gif zich door mijn lichaam verspreidde. Roetpoot was verliefd op een kat van een andere clan. Niet op mij. Nooit op mij. Hij had me misleid!!! Misschien was het om mij in de clan te houden, in opdracht van een of andere kat, misschien Vioolster zelf... Mijn hart deed nog meer pijn, het was erger dan toen mijn familiegeheim ontrafeld was. Zonder dat ik het merkte waren geluidloze tranen over mijn wangen beginnen stromen. Misschien was ik te luid weggevlucht, of had ik op een tak getrapt, of had Roetpoot net nog een flits van mijn puur witte vacht gezien, want toen ik hijgend op een platte rots bleef staan, met piepkleinde puppillen van de schok, kwam Roetpoot achter me aan."Minne?" Zijn stem trilde. Toen ik me met een ruk omdraaide schoten mijn ogen vuur, en Roetpoot deinsde achteruit."Je hebt me verraden!!!!" Schreeuwde ik. Mijn stem klonk schril. Roetpoot's ogen werden groot."Maar ik-" "Zwijg! Ik moet niks meer van je horen!! Altijd die arrogantie en mij misleiden, zeggen dat je van me houdt en dan met een of andere poes omgaan?!!!!!" De tranen begonnen weer te stromen. Roetpoot keek me verlamd van schrik aan."Maar, ik ontmoette Goudpoot nadat jij had gezegd dat je van me hield, zij is anders... ik wou het geheim houden, je bent een goede vriendin, kunnen we dat niet blijven?" "EEN VRIENDIN?!!!! WAT DENK JE WEL????!!!!!!!!!" Mijn stem sloeg over. Roetpoot kromp in elkaar."Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik me zo in jou zou kunnen vergissen..." Grauwde ik kil. Roetpoot stond op het moment om in tranen uit te barsten. Maar voor hij nog iets kon doen of zeggen, draaide ik me al om en beende snel weg, de slangerotsen over. Tot Roetpoot uit het zicht verdwenen was. Dan begon ik te rennen, terwijl er nog steeds tranen over mijn wangen rolden. Ik stormd het kamp binnen, en gooide een spreeuw, die ik vlug had gevangen, op de hoop. Dan stormde ik het leerlingenhol binnen. Mospoot zat net een muis op te eten."Minne? Is er iets??" Vroeg ze geschrokken. Ik ging naast haar zitten en begon uit te leggen, zelfs dat Roetpoot verliefd was op een poes van een andere clan."Ik hou het wel geheim, Roetpoot is mijn broer." Miauwde Mospoot troostend."Goudpoot is een leerling van de Rivierclan. Haar mentor is Kraaipoel." Ik knikte zwijgzaam. Wat maakte het ook uit."Met de droogte is er wel het gevaar dat de slangen van de slangerotsen in het kamp komen, dus altijd goed controleren waar je gaat liggen of zitten. Ik knikte en legde mijn kop neer."Ach schatje, je moet hem gewoon negeren. Hij is een klootzak." Miauwde Mospoot troostend. Ik sloot mijn ogen half en staarde naar het schedel van Mospoot's muis."Ben jij dan ooit op iemand verliefd geweest?" Vroeg ik. Mospoot schudde haar kop."Alle katers van tegenwoordig zijn stom en stellen zich aan. Ik moet niks van ze hebben." Dus, ik was niet de enige. Ik schonk Mospoot een waterig glimlachje."Je hebt gelijk. Roetpoot is een klootzak." "Maar het is laat, laten we gaan slapen. Mijn lieve broertje zal zo wel komen, met een beetje geluk voelt hij zich schuldig." Zei Mospoot opgewekt. Ik snorde en sloot mijn ogen dan, Mospoot viel best mee. Ze kon erg aardig zijn. En al vlug viel ik in slaap, met Mospoot's zachte geur in mijn neusgaten, en het geluid van de andere leerlingen rond me. Ergens midden in de nacht bereikte ook Roetpoot's geur mij, en ik moest erg op mijn kaken bijten om niet in huilen uit te barsten. Nadat hij zich had opgerold, was ik ook weer in slaap gevallen. "Goed zo. Nu moet je mijn buik openhalen, liefst met ingetrokken nagels." Dorpels keek me goedkeurend aan. Ik knikte en gleed vooruit op mijn poten, toen ik onder Dorpels doorgleed schopte ik in zijn buik, hij tolde rond in de lucht en gaf me een harde mep met zijn poot, ik dook eronder door en beet in zijn staart, enzovoorts enzovoorts. het leek eeuwen te duren terwijl we zonder ophouden trainden. En al vlug had ik de best vechttechnieken onder de knie. Dorpels glimlachte even toen hij een slag ontweek, en per ongeluk haalde hij mijn schouder open met zijn klauwen."Woops, sorry." Miauwde hij. Ik snorde."Het is niet erg. In een echt gevecht zou ik erveel erger vanafkomen." "Zo hoort een echte krijger te spreken, goed zo!" Complimeteerde Dorpels. Nu pas dacht ik eraan dat hij mijn oom was, hij was immers de broer van Vioolster. En hij wou dat zij mij en mijn zusje verdronk!!! Blijkbaar wist hij het niet, en dat hield ik liever zo. Anders zou ik nooit een goede krijger worden! lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Hoe het begon/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Hoe het Begon